The invention relates to a spraying tool.
The invention starts out from a spraying tool of the class of claim 1.
For the spraying technique, described in the German patent 36 40 818 and in use at the time that this patent was published, with the consecutive spraying processes using materials that evolve toxic gases, the same atomizing nozzles were used for the various materials, although the spraying was carried out at different times. This also led to an expenditure of time, which can hardly be justified anymore at the present time. Moreover, at that time, and partly also at the present time, single pipe hose lines were used for the media, which led to the spraying nozzle. This is not only very expensive, but also, with the typical occurrence of contamination in a foundry, leads to breakdowns and an increased expenditure of work, since the hoses must be encapsulated. Furthermore, such hose systems are expensive and the reject rate is too high from the present point of view.
In the EP 0 724 486 B1, a spraying tool concept of the modular type is already described, for which all spraying nozzles of each spraying strip are controlled equally. For this modular system, there are up to eight different spraying strips, each with a spraying circle. Since the casting molds are constantly becoming larger and more complex and the spraying and blowing functions proceed in all possible directions and sequences, the spatial integration of eight different spraying circles becomes expensive and increases the weight drastically. Moreover, all spraying nozzles of a spraying circle are connected identically and, with that, not specifically to satisfy the requirements.